Russian Princess
by emiiXDify
Summary: Katya thinks she's an average girl living a totally miserable life. Until she finds a letter that will change her life forever. Leading her to an isolated place in Russia, what challenges will she have to face?
1. Welcome to my life

Hi everyone! I'd like to remind you this is MY FIRST STROY and it's not that good so, yeah

Hope you like ^^ (it will get interesting later on in the story)

* * *

My life is a living hell. I may be powerful but i'm powerless against their parental authority. They destroy my life! Then when I start to get to know and understand them, their gone forever. At my parents funeral I actually cried. I had never once cried to or for them. Whatever feeble thing I had to say never compaired to their jobs. They didn't care, what I did. Tears of joy continued to trickle done my cheek, as the coners of my lips pulled into a smile. They were finally out of my life.

My name's Katya. Kitty for short. I'm an unloved fifteen year old girl, who everyone thinks is weird. Just because I prefer to wear jeans over a short miniskirt. Practically all the girls in my high school are bimbos. I don't have any friends at all, they think i'm a freak.

" Why is she smiling?," a relative of mine whispered, thinking I couldn't hear,

" Her parents just died and she's smiling, after all they sacrificed for the little twit she smiles at their death".

I snapped," They were not good parents. They did not sarifice anything for me! All they cared about was their own lives! And who do you think you are making assumptions about me!!!" I screamed.

What right does she have saying that stuff? She didn't know my parents, and she certainly didn't know me.

" How rude, have you no respect?" she said, disgusted.

" I do have respect, but not for people who don't know the very meaning of the word", I replied, in an equally disgusted tone. I stormed off to my car.

My auntie drove me here, she waited in the car during the funeral. She knew what I was going through, she actually knew my parents and how they treated me.

" You stayed longer than I thought you would, what happend?" my aunt Anya said, putting down a magazine.

Aunt Anya is from Russia. She had lived there for years until my parents wedding. She left Russia behind and came to live in my own personal hell .

" Some snobby relative got to me" I grumbled. We drove back to my empty villa in silence.

I wasn't in the mood for talking. Even though I despised them, my parents were dead and I needed at least half an hour to mope. My auntie didn't live with me, she had her own apartment. She asked if I wanted her to move in but I said she didn't have to give up her life to help me. So, i'm living in a huge mansion by myself. Woo hoo.

When I arrived at school the day after my parents funeral I heard stacks of gossip concerning new kids that were coming here," They're, really weird, they dress like Kittystein" a barbie gossiped.

They called me Kittystein cause they're not very creative (like I said before TOTAL BIMBOS), I have watched kids shows with scary names than that.

" I heard the girl hates pink! What girl would hate pink?" a bruentte barbie commented. All eyes settled on me. I hated pink! It's way to girlie for my liking, that's one of the reasons I'm not accepted. Just then all talking stopped, eyes locked on the doorway. I turned to see what the dumbasses were gawking at. My breath caught in my throat.

There standing in the doorway was the most drop dead sexy guy I had ever seen. A hot, goth-like boy stood in the doorway with tousled black hair and piercing crystal blue eyes. Even though this was the first time I had seen him, he seemed very familiar.


	2. New friends

**RECAP**

_There standing in the doorway was the most drop dead sexy guy I had ever seen. A hot, goth-like boy stood in the doorway with tousled black hair and piercing crystal blue eyes_

**KATYA'S POV**

He walked to sit next to me. Well, it was the only empty seat so. He was hot, really hot, but he would never like someone like me. I tried my best to ignore him. Many of the girls sitting behind us wanted to talk to him but they were to gutless to even say hi. But after two minutes, Bree, a short blond haired girl tried." Um, Hi, you're the uh, new kid, yeah?" she asked. EPIC FAIL!, " Yeah" he said. His voice was beautiful and oddly familiar. He didn't have any interest in Bree, so he just ignored her, while she was scrambling to catch her breath.

I lightly tapped his shoulder " Hey, i'm Katya. Your name?" I asked simply. No one else was going to so, hey why not me? His head turned slightly to see who I was. I expected him to turn away and ignore me like he did to Bree ,instead his whole body turned in my direction. " My name's Demanuel " he said,his crystal blue eyes were dazzling,

**DEMANUEL'S POV**

I walked into the classroom. Ugh. I miss Alaska, the classroom didn't have as many kids. I took a seat and began to drift off into my own world, when this short blonde haired girl with fake tan approached me,

"Um,hi, you're the a new kid yeah?" she asked, No shit lady.

"Yeah" I replied simply.

What type of question is that. Well, hopeful they'll leave me alone now. Apparently I was wrong, I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I turned slightly to see who it was. Seriously if it was another of those beach blonde barbies I was going to get pissed. Instead, it was a pale skinned girl with pale green eyes and auburn coloured hair. She was...beautiful. I turned toward her so I could see her better.

"Hey , i'm Katya. Your name?" she asked. Her hair really sparkled whe- wait,focus she asked me a question, uh what was my name? Daniel? Ugh. " My name's Demanuel, " She smiled, my heart skipped a beat. What's this feeling?

**KATYA'S POV**

"Nice threads. Much better than what most people wear here " I commented. Seriously his clothes. Wow. " You don't like what they wear?" he asked, "Not really. The girls in this school all love pink, expect me" I said. Stupid Bimbo's only like pink because Paris Hilton wears pink , " And my sister" he added, " You have a sister?" I asked, " Yeah, her name's Cadine" he replied casually.

All conversation dropped when Mr Takashi walked into the room. Mr Takashi was my snobby english teacher, he didn't like me much ever since I started a fight with the head Barbie. Coincedentaly, head barbie's name was Barbie, Barbie Winchester was the worst person I had ever met. She was my enemy ever since she put a snake in my bag when we were five. We've been going at each other ever since.

After Mr Takashi's long boring lecture/class, I headed to the cafeteria and sat in my usual spot in the far corner of the crowded cafeteria. I stared at my food , thinking about how miserable my life was.

" Hey" a voice said. I looked up and saw a girl with long black hair and ocean blue eyes. " Are these seats taken?" she asked. Standing behind her was a boy with tousled black hair. Demanuel.

" Um, no " I replied.

" My name's Cadine but i'm sure you already knew that. Your Katya, yeah?" she asked taking a bite of her apple ,

" Yeah, but you can call me Kitty" I replied. Why would the new kids want to sit with me? They must be accepted by Bimbos/Barbies and Hormonal Idiots of the school.

" Um, I know this might sound rude but, Why are you guys sitting with me?" I asked ,

" Is there a problem with us sitting with you?" Demanuel replied ,

" No, it's just wouldn't you rather sit over there " I gestured to the table of popular people,

"What?Those idiots?Why would we want to sit with them?" Candine asked. Surely they heard what those idiots called me.

" You know all the kids call me Kittystein right?" I said, suspioious of their motives.

" You don't want us to sit with you?" he asked, saddness clear on his face.

" No, I'm just suprised that you'd want to sit with me, of all people" I explained.

" Oh" Cadine said. Akward silence fell between the three of us. In an attempt to fill the silence Demanuel asked me about my parents and relatives.

"My parents are dead. I went to their funeral yesterday." I said bitterly. Serves them right for talking on their cell phones while driving. Cadine tooked the bitterness in my voice for grief.

"I'm sorry" she said, saddeness in her voice ,

"It's okay. They wouldn't really care if I died anyway." I mumbled.

"Why wouldn't they?" Demanuel asked ,

"Well, they never really cared about me. They were always to preoccupied with work to even say hi to me when they came home." I said.

They never even noticed me when I was standing right infront of them. When I was eight we went to the supermarket and I wandered off to find some cereal. I told Mum where I would be and to wait for me at check-out 3, but when I went to check out 3 she wasn't there. I looked through the entire supermarket, I couldn't find her. She ditched me, her eight year old daughter in a crowded supermarket. Demanuel was looking at me sympathetically but didn't say anything.

"So, what about you? Where'd you guys move from?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We moved from Alaska. It was beautiful, I loved it there." Cadine said.

"If you liked it over there why did you move here?" I gestured around the cafeteria.

"Because our mother got a job around here. She really wanted this job but she knew we loved Alaska so she asked us. We didn't want to deprive her of her dream job." Cadine explained.

"That's really... sweet of you to care about your mum. Does she smile?" I asked a little too eagerly.

I never saw my parents smile, I always thought parents never smiled around there children. My parents never smiled, all I ever saw were scowls. All I ever heard was shouting and never the joyful sound of laughter.

"Yeah. Of course she smiles. All parents do." she said matter-of-factly.

"Mine didn't." I whispered, I thought I was going to cry.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of Demanuel, he looked really angry. He must be angry that I was making him depressed. Everyone hated me. Ever since pre-k, when every girl brought a doll for show-n-tell I brought my pet spider. Everyone was freaked out, even the teacher.

**DEMANUEL'S POV**

How could people be so cruel to this girl?! She' so honest and beau- that's not the point. Her parents really wouldn't care about her? Her own parents? Why? How could they be so evil? If I knew they could make her have such an expression of angst I would have been the one to kill them!

**KATYA'S POV**

The ring of the bell brought me back to reality. "Well, um, I better go." I said, turning to head to Algerbra.

"Can you wait for me?" Demanuel asked, putting his books into his bag.

"Your in my class?" I asked. No one had ever asked me to wait for them. Hell, no one even tried to talk to me.

"Yeah. I'm in your classes. Remember?" he said , fighting a smile.

"Yeah. I remember...Now" I smiled. I had never smiled like that in my entire life. The closest I had ever gotten to smiling was when Barbie stuck her hands into her bag, which I filled with cockroaches. She totally freaked out. It was hilarious.

Demanuel and I walked to class together getting a few stares from jealous we walked through the door Mrs Hamoriya was already there. Mrs Hamoriya was my algerbra teacher. She was always there before the bell even rung. Once I skipped lunch and went to fifth period straight away. After ten minutes of sitting alone in the classroom drinking whisky- you couldn't tell it was whisky, it was in a water bottle- Mrs Harmoriya watlzs in.

"Hurry, children. The sooner you sit down the sooner we start the lesson." she said enthusiastically. She was the only teacher I knew who actually liked teaching.

Everyone took there seats ready for the bordom that was Algerbra. Usually I sat at the back by myself, but today I wasn't alone. Demanuel sat with me, a small smile emerged from my usual blank face.

At the end of the school day Demanuel walked with me. He said his house was along the way. Cadine had gone to her friend's place so we didn't have to wait up on her. We walked in silence most of the time. I glanced up at Demanuel frequently, I never thoguht I'd meet someone who would want to be seen with me. When I was growing up, no one wanted to be in a group with me so I usually worked by myself and when I was forced into a group they just ignored me. He was the nicest person-aside from my aunt-I had ever met.

"Um, this is my house" he said, interuppting my thoughts. His house was beautiful. Pale grey walls, small gardens with lilacs, roses and daffodils around the fence and house. It was breath taking.

"Whoa. You house is..." I couldn't find a word good enough to describe how beautiful it was.

"Small?" he suggested.

"No. It's looks...homey" I smiled. That's why it looked so beautiful to me.

My house was big but empty, his house was small but filled with happiness and family. I wish I could have had a normal life, with parents who loved me, friends I could trust. No. I would never have that. No family. No friends. I will always be alone.

"Well, bye then." I said. I was starting to get depressed standing in front of the house, so I needed to go.

"Wait. What's wrong?" he asked concerned,

"Nothing" I replied facing away from him, wiping my hand around my eyes, just incase any tears dared fall from my eyes.

"I know somethings wrong. Just tell me." he said firmly. Something in his voice sounded vaguely familiar. No one was ever concerned about me. Yet, a boy who I have known for a day could care so much.

I gave a sad smile ,"Your home is must be a really happy place. You must all really care for each other. I wish I had a family like that. Even if my parents weren't dead all you would hear is shouting." I explained. The more I thought about how miserable my life was, the more the tears welled up.

"I have to go" I said, as I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. As I turned his hand caught my arm and made me face him.

"Look at me" he said , I was staring at the ground refusing to look at him. "Kitty. Look at me." he demanded.

Reluctantly, I tilted my head up and look into his eyes. His eyes were warm and concered.

"I know your life hasn't been happy but now you have me. I will always be here for you" he said with complete earnesty.

"Thank you" I said, a smile crossing my face. I apoligized for being so emotional and continued back to my cavernous mansion.

* * *

When I got home, Aunt Anya was making some dinner. She had a key to the house, so I told her she could drop by anytime.

"Hey , KitKat. How was school?" she asked.

"School was great actually." I said. I had never said those words my entire life. I always said, 'I hate it' or 'Same same', so this news kind of shocked Anya.

"Did you say school was great?" she asked, in shock ,

"Yeah" I smiled ,

"What happend?" ,

"I made a friend." I told Anya about Demanuel and Candine. How they wanted to sit with me and be my friend more than the bimbo's and hormonal idiots of the school.

"This boy sounds very nice" Anya smiled. The smiled seemed odd though,

"Anya? Why are you smiling like?" I asked,puzzled.

"I'm just so happy my beautiful niece made a friend" she said, then gave m,e a tight hug

"Can't breathe" I gasped. Aunt Anya let go and resumed cooking.

Aunt Anya always cared about me so much and she never wanted anything in return. My aunt was probable the only person I loved. Until now.


	3. Dead and gone

School went by pretty fast that week. I sat next to Demanuel and Cadine everyday at lunch. We got crazy stares when we laughed. The bimbo's of the school couldn't beleive Cadine actually wanted to hang out with me and not them. This week was my favourite week by far.

* * *

Until I got home on Friday afternoon. Usually Aunt Anya was home before I was on Friday but today she wasn't.

"Aunt Anya?" I called but no answer. I walked through the whole house. She definetly wasn't here. I was in the living room when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked ,

"Is this Katya Kanatova?" the voice on the other end asked.

"This is she. Who may I asked am I speaking with?" ,

"Senior constable Clark. You need to come down to the station now." ,

"Why?" I asked, anxious. Clark hesitated

"Everything will be explained at the station" The phone on the other end went dead. I

locked up and started walking to the police station. I had only ever been to the police station once. It was when I was 8 and my parents wanted to disown me but my aunt told the police I was to young to be disowned. When I was 8 I had no idea what that meant.

"Um, I'm Katya Kanatova. I was told by Senior Constable Clark to report here." I said ,

"Yes, right this way." I followed the guard to a room where, I assumed, Clark was. Sure enough he was there. A tall , skinny man sat in a chair opposite the door.

"Katya, um have a seat" he said, sadly. I sat, suspiocous of what was going on.

"What's wrong?" I asked ,

"You're Aunt was in a car accident." he said, solemly. My whole world started spinning.

"Is she okay?" I asked on the verge of hysteria ,

"She's in a stable condition but the doctors are afraid she might not make it.

" What?!? I started to get up.

"Miss, would you like a ride to the hospital?" he offered ,

"Do you drive fast?" I asked.

We raced to the hospital, swerving through traffic with the siren on. We got to the hospital in no time at all. I raced into the hospital and up to Anya's room. When I came to the door, I stopped. Aunt Anya looked so pale and weak. She looked dead. I slowly opened the door and crepped to the side of her bed.

"Aunt Anya?" I whispered.

She didn't seem to be consicous but the monitor said her heart was still beating.

"Anya? It's me Kitty. Please, wake up. I need you." I whispered again. Seeing her so still and so drained of life was the worst things I have ever seen. She was always bright and bubbly, she always had a smile on her face. Thinking of the possibilty that she could die was something I couldn't beleive. I started crying, asking her to wake up.

I didn't get any sleep that weekend. I just sat there next to her, not moving. On Monday, I skipped school. I would never leave her side. Anya was always there for me. When I was 11, she saved me. I went for a walk to the beach but got lost along the way, as always my parents didn't give a shit about me, but Aunt Anya did. She found me on the street crying and took me home.

Late that night while, I was crying, someone came in. I usually didn't take any notice of them. It was usually a nurse or doctor to check on Aunt Anya, but this person came to see me. Demanuel came and sat next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly,

"No. My aunt could die, how could I be okay?" I snapped. As soon as I walked through the door, I was never in the mood to talk.

"Do you want something to eat?" ,

"No."

Demanuel stood. I expected him to storm out because I was being a bitch but ,as always , his actions shocked me.

He walked over to me and kissed my forehead lightly. He handed me a hankercheif, brushed a few strands of hair out of my face and walked out the door. Shock was all over my face. His kiss still lingered on my forehead. I had never been kissed before.

While I was still trying to get over my shock Aunt Anya's hand started to twitch.

"Anya? Anya, it's me Kitty. Please wake up." All of a sudden Aunt Anya's eye's slowly fluttered open.

"Aunt Anya!" I said with releif.

"Katya, I need to tell you something now." she said it hastily like she wasn't going to see me again.

"What?" I asked ,

"You need to know. About you're past ,why you can't remeber the first eight years of your life ." Anya said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"No time for questions, just listen. You need to go to this place. I'm so sorry I can't tell you why but you will find out." she handed me a piece of paper with directions on them but they were in Russian.

"Anya, I can't read Russian and why are you talking like you're going to die?" I asked ,

"I'm sorry." Were her last words. The monitor went dead, there was no heart beat anymore.

"Aunt Anya?" I asked, hyperventilating ,

"Anya?Anya?" I was shouting now. I ran outside and found a nurse. "My aunt, there's no heart beat help her!" I shouted. They worked fast, they tried everything but couldn't bring her back.

Aunt Anya was dead.


End file.
